cosmic_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Slime (Limukinesis)
(Source: Adventure Time and Superpower Wiki: http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/File:Slime_Princess_Adventure_Time.png) Limukinesis '''is the use of slime. Slime controllers, just like harenkinetics, are made of their kinesis. This slime is made primarily of water, mana and other ingredients largely unknown to the world. Most are female because slime girls is an anime trope, but there are obviously exceptions. Slime controllers achieve victory through annoyance, growth and recreation. '''Common Strengths * Great tanks! Both physical and kinesic damage can be repaired in fairly quick time. Combined with basically never running out of magical energy due to being partially made of it, slime controllers don't need to worry about losing a battle too quickly. * Slime is adaptable. Over the course of a fight, the more damage of a certain kinesis is used against them, the more their slime will slowly build up a resistance. * Slimes are sticky and offer plenty of CC. Keeping people in place, pulling them in with extended slime limbs - All of these have the potential to heavily lockdown opponents. * An experienced slime will be able to build up more slime over the course of a battle, using it to grow larger or cause clones of themselves to break off from them. They win through permanent CC abilities, outnumbering and outgrowing adversaries. Common Weaknesses * The pure damage of a slime controller is minimal. * The adaptability of their slime is based on amount of exposure and their regeneration requires time. A way to defeat slime controllers is to be on the offensive constantly, weaving physical attacks into their kinetic power combos. * If a slime controller makes herself bigger, this does not increase damage by a great amount, mostly tankiness. They can often still be outdamaged and beaten. This also takes time, since a slime can only generate more slime slowly and only internally. If a slime controller splits into clones, the clones are not generated with the resistances the original has built up. They have to build it up just as their originator did, leaving them more vulnerable to kinetic powers. Additionally, more enemies means that AoE abilities have more impact. * The only organ of a slime is their Core, a ball which is usually stored in the head, chest or anywhere they move it to. This is their only real weak point, and a good slime will do all they can to protect it from harm. Sample Abilities * Learn to use your strange body in new ways, such as by building up slime within yourself to get bigger or create clones. * You're stretchy, squishy, bouncy and sticky. Use this; use abilities with lots of abilities to force enemies to bounce and smash into things. Unlike you, they don't just bounce back from it. * You can shape your body into new forms! Maybe with enough experimentation you can create wings? Claws? * Learn to increase the density of the slime to increase the power in your attacks! * Any unique abilities you want to give to your character! Category:Kinesis